Glodemon
Japanese: グロデモン (Gurodemon) Chinese: 股肉得摸釹 (Gǔròudémōnǚ) Korean: 구로데몬 (Gurotemon) Maharlika: ڬؤلُدِن (Glodemon) Glodemon is a lost Digimon met by Karen Hanamura since 1998. She has been teaming up with her and helping her against Lip. Glodemon gave a Digivice she found in the woods of Digital World in order to digivolve into Glodemon. She made an appearance in Episode 40 in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors who volenteered to test Lip 2.0. She was digivolved by Karen off the screen. Basic Digimon Information 's DigiEgg]]Glodemon is a Rookie Level Fairy Digimon belonging to Nature Spirit. Her main element is fire. Her prior form is Laniamon which is planned to shown on he remake of Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette. MarxistGlodelaniamon lost to Yasmin's digimon, JucheJoseonmon. Her Attribute is Vaccine. Her Digivolving style is based on Digimon Data Squad and same goes to all digimon appearing in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors. Attacks *'Flame Blitz' - She fly up high and hits her opponent's head while on fire. *'Blaze Balls' - Spawn small ball of fire on her hands and throw it on her opponent. Can be use in both hands at the same time. *'Fire Rings' - Spawn 1 meter diametre of ring made of fire and use it to catch her opponent and can make it unable to let go. Like No. 2, it can be use in both hands at the same time. Other Forms Delamon (Baby) Delamon is a circular creature who crowl to the ground with its tiny 4 feets. She appears to be red colour and her middle part of its whole body is yellow. She also orange dot eyes and soft yellow horn. It is only known to Akihiro Akagi if she will be in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors. Laniamon (In-training) After Delamon authomatically digivolved to Laniamon, but for some reason Glodemon's prior forms are not yet seen in the show. But it is planned that it will make an appearance to the remake of Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette. After becoming a digiEgg, the digiEgg hatch into Laniamon in the front of Karen Hanamura. Attacks *'Fire Breath' - Create a small fire from her mouth and aimed towerds to opponent. *'Wheel of Fire' - Use her own body as a transportation down on the slopes. Glodemon (Rookie) The whole article has explained it, but there is a fact about this that didn't mention above. Glodemon is Akihiro Akagi's first fan digimon which was suppose to be varriable level and her digivolving was suppose to be based on Digimon Frontier and she can only digivolve to MetalGlodelaniamon. See Basic Digimon Information for Attacks Glodelaniamon (Champion) Glodelaniamon is digivolve form of Glodemon, she is a Champion level fairy cyberg digimon. Unlike her next forms, her main weapon is attach to her, which is for Almighty claw attack. Attacks *'Almighty Claw Attack' - She slash her opponent for multiple times. *'Fire Blast' - She spawn 1 or 2 fire balls in her hands in the same time and aim it to opponent. *'Great Blast' - Similar to Kamehameha but it made off fire. SocialGlodelaniamon (Perfect) MarxistGlodelaniamon is a Ultimate Level Fairy Cyberg Digimon, it is not known how Karen Hanamura how did she develop enough digicode to reach perfect evolution. But it's gonna appear against Edgar. She might be an odd digimon because of the Communism theme put on. Attacks *'Social Bravery' - A quick run attack to directly to the opponent. *'Stalin Speed' - She can move fast as lightning. *'Vendetta Axe' - A 15 feet tall axe that can be throw make 2 following techniques. *'Vendetta Strike' - She flys up and directly hit her opponent with Vendetta Axe. *'Vendetta Shot' - She throws the Vendetta Axe directly to the opponent. MarxistGlodelaniamon (Ultimate) MarxistGlodelaniamon is a gigantic digimon in a form of a human princess, her special attack is Soviet Judgemental. Attacks *'Stalin Wrath' - Using her Soviet GlodeSword, she will hit her opponent with it. *'Supreme Tornado' - Similar to WarGreymon's Great Tornado. Althrough it mades of fire. *'Stalin Judgmental' - Similar to most attack of fire characters like Fire Lip in the series. It's the same as WarGreymon's Terra Force and 10 times bigger. *'Supreme Soviet Mirage' - Using the three laser blaster above her, she will fire it towards opponent it will eliminate any lower digimons faster tham meets the eye. *'Soviet GlodeSword - Her main weapon.' MarxistGlodelaniamon Burst Mode (Ultimate + Burst Mode) This is the Burst Mode Form of MarxistGlodelaniamon. It's temporarily reach its maximum power beyond Ultimate Level. Attacks *Hammer and Sickle - Her 2 main weapons. *Stalin's Anger - Uses her 3 laser blaster to produce an even deadlier laser to eliminates its opponent. *Soviet Smash - Smash her opponent using her hammer. Category:Digimon Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors Category:Characters Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Flying Characters Category:Genderless Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu